shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Warrior
Red Warrior is the femslash ship between Red and Mulan from the Once Upon A Time fandom. Canon THE BEAR KING Mulan goes to the Witches house where a wolf is guarding the place. She back out and realizes that the wolf is not actually a wolf. As it lunges at her she knocks over a potion that lands on it. The wolf leans over Mulan as smoke begins fall over her and turns her back into a human. She apologizes about attacking her in wolf form, and introduces herself as Ruby, but her friends call her Red. As the two walk back to DunBroch Red asks how Mulan knew she was a human, and Mulan quickly say that Red wasn't the first person Mulan helped turn back into a human. Red tells Mulan that her friends told her about her. Mulan asks if she means Philip and Aurora, but she meant Emma and Mary Margaret. She asks how Red ended up back in the Enchanted Forest, and she explains that she came by a magic bean. She wanted to find her pack again and went to the witch for help but was turned permanently into wolf form. She thanks Mulan for freeing her, and asks why Mulan was there. She explains that she needed to help a friend track down the man who killed King Fergus, but needs magic to track him with the piece of cloth. Red says that she can track it and insists that they go to help Merida. Just as Merida is about to hand over her crown to lord Macintosh, Mulan and Red burst in, telling Merida to wait. Mulan says that Merida was right and they’re going to find the man who killed King. Merida asks how and Mulan introduces Red. Merida is very confused how Red would help. Merida, Mulan and Ruby track down the man who killed King Fergus and it’s revealed to be Arthur. Merida pulls her sword on him, and begins to fight Arthur. Mulan is about to take on Zelena when Red throws sleeping powder on her. Mulan is impressed by Red’s cleverness. The two then take Zelena towards Merida who has a cornered Arthur surrounded by the lord’s men. They decide to find a different way of getting Excalibur and magic away. After her coronation, Merida goes to Fergus’ grave where Mulan and Red are. She thanks them for their help with her kingdom, and they thank her. Mulan for remembering who she really is, and Red for her being the reason she’s no longer a wolf. Mulan reveals that she had her heart broken after waiting too long to tell someone how she felt. Red says that even though she’s the last person to ask for dating advice, Mulan might find what she’s looking for as Red searches for her pack. Red says that it’s better than wallowing. Mulan insists that she doesn’t wallow, but still decides to take Ruby up on her offer. Merida wishes them luck and gives each a hug goodbye, and they set off on their journey. RUBY SLIPPERS PAST Mulan and Red arrive in Oz searching for Red’s pack. She loses the scent. Mulan assures her that they’ll find her pack, but Red is giving up hope. Mulan asks what Red knows about Oz, but she can only tell what she remembers from the movie. It wouldn’t matter either way since she can’t track the scent. They decide to try and find a way back to the Enchanted Forest just as Red hears a growl. A small dog appears and the two relax. Red is about to chase after him, calling him Toto, when Dorothy appears. She pulls her crossbow at them, demanding to know if either one is a witch, since Toto only barks for witches. Red says that Toto barked at her because she’s a werewolf not a witch. She goes to pet Toto, but he starts to run away. Dorothy chases after him, but he begins to get lost. Red offers to help her but Dorothy says that she’s done enough. Red calls that she’s going the wrong way and tells her the correct direction. Dorothy is a little impressed and starts to follow the two. Suddenly a tornado appears. Dorothy realizes that it’s Zelena and they have to hurry. The three get to where the tornado touched down and begin to search for Toto. Zelena appears and the three pull their weapons on her. She reveals that she was here after being banished and only wants to get back to her baby. Dorothy doesn’t believe her, but Zelena only demands that she be given the silver slippers to go back. Dorothy won’t give them to her, but Zelena reveals that she has Toto. Dorothy starts to lunge at the dog, but Mulan holds her back. Zelena will give back Toto in exchange for the slippers, and magics away. The three begin to make a sleeping powder to knock out Zelena, and the only ingredient they need is poppys. Dorothy knows where to get them and Red decides to go with her. Dorothy tells her that she can handle herself, but Red didn’t ask for permission. There is a moment of uncomfortable silence before the two leave. Mulan gives Dorothy a vial of the sleeping draught and goes to inform Red, who sounds hurt. Mulan can tell that something is off and asks Red what’s wrong. Red explains that when Dorothy asked her what she was looking for she couldn’t tell her, but she’s realized that she was looking for Dorothy. Even though they’ve just met, she’s never felt this way for anyone before. Mulan asks what’s so wrong about that. Red saw the way that Dorothy looked at her and transformed, and thinks that Dorothy is freaked out. Mulan believes that Dorothy feels the same way as Red, and just couldn’t voice it. She tells Red to not be like her and not wait too long to tell Dorothy how she feels. PRESENT Red uses the silver slippers to get her and Snow to Oz, where they find Mulan and a sleeping Dorothy surrounded by its citizens. Red thanks Mulan for finding Dorothy and Snow gives her some reassurance before she goes to her. Moments The Bear King * Mulan stares at Red after she turns back into a human. Fanon The ship was created after their first episode together, and since Mulan was already known to be lesbian/bi, many thought this would lead to the two becoming a couple. But shippers who shipped Mulan with Merida after the same episode believed the two of them would become a couple. Despite the two ships technically being against each other, no ship wars have broken out. This was due to the smaller size of both ships as well as most fans wanting to see Mulan finally get a girlfriend. Fans of the ship were happy to find out that Red was bi, but weren't as happy when it was revealed that her true love would not be Mulan, but instead Dorothy. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ruby/Mulan tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : : Gallery MulanRouge 9.jpg Mulan Rogue Meri.png Variations :Brave Red Warrior refers to the ship between Red, Mulan and Merida DunBroch Navigation